


My boyfriend does my make-up

by thehxndler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Naruto is the cutest guy in the world, mentions of Ino/Sai and SasuSaku, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxndler/pseuds/thehxndler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the biggest challenge of Naruto's entire life, but he wants to be the Hokage - nothing is impossible for him. At least that was what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriend does my make-up

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Pack Up" by Eliza Doolittle and this cute vibe decided to embrace me and I started writing about this lovely, lovely pairing. I hope you enjoy it. :)

"You don't need to be looking straight into the camera," Hinata said as she sat down on the edge of her bed close to Naruto. He had his hands between his thighs and a sly smile on his face, clearly nervous – this was completely different than anything he’s done before, and it truly was like discovering a whole different world for him.

"Who gave you the idea of starting a Youtube channel, again?" he asked, scratching the back of his head while watching his girlfriend setting her things on her lap, also checking if the camera was on point. Everything was fine, perfect. Ready to start.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata sighed – it's the billionth time she's saying this, but looks like the blond forgets everything every 30 seconds. "You know she has one, too. Sasuke-kun even helps her."

"Yeah," Naruto left out a chuckle. "I think it's weird that all of you are so introverted. You're so shy! How do you even manage to do that?"

"Well, I think it's a good way to express myself," she showed him a gentle smile, the one he loved so much. He leaned to kiss her softly on the lips, but she stopped him with one finger and muttered: "Only if you do a great job."

"Hinata," he pouted. "I'm terrible with this!"

"That's why it's fun!" Hinata laughed softly. "Also, I'm not a professional. We're learning with each other."

"You look _awesome_ anyway."

"Let's see if you'll say this once we're done. Now quit talking, the camera is on already."

"Fine, fine... But I won't promise anything."

She just nodded and smiled, her cheeks turning to a light shade of red. Then, they looked at their front, right to the camera. "Hi!" the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Hinata Hyūga and today I'm trying something very different from the usual."

"Is this the time I introduce myself?" Naruto laughed nervously. Hinata nodded in affirmation. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to... meet... you?"

"Naruto is my boyfriend and my best friend," Hinata laughed and put a hand on the blonde’s nape, carefully running her fingers through his hair. "He’ll prove how much he loves me today."

"I'm going to do her make up!"

"Exactly. I've been tagged by Ino and I'll leave her channel in the description below. Her boyfriend Sai did an incredible job."

"He's an _artist_ ," Naruto rolled his blue eyes. "Too obvious!"

"Well, let's see what you can do, sir."

"I'll try my best!" Then, they changed their positions and sat in front of each other instead of side by side. Hinata opened her make-up case and Naruto's eyes widened – he was more surprised than the day he met the Akatsuki members, saw his best friend's sharingan or knew his father was the 4th Hokage. There were so many things, so many colors and lipsticks and _everything_. He was totally lost and didn't even get the chance to start anything.

"What do you wanna do?" Hinata chuckled and flicked her hair off her shoulder, giving her boyfriend more access to her face. "You can choose between heavy or light make-up. It's your choice."

"Uh, I..." Naruto frowned, taking something in his hands. "Ok, I've been watching you painting yourself enough so I can do this."

"Okay... Then, how do we begin? I'm already with primer."

"Oh! Right." He didn't even know what primer was, but it seemed important. "So, I, hm... I'll start with this... thing," he tried to read the small letters. "It's a BB Cream! I think I can use my fingers for this, hm?"

"I have brushes if you want."

"Nah, _fingers_." Naruto said as he started to pour the liquid in his hand and leaned closer to massage Hinata's face with it. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she laughed again. "Oh, I guess we should say what we're doing, like a tutorial. I'm applying BB Cream, I guess it's called _L'Oreal Paris_ or something. Paris is very far from Konoha."

"It is, indeed. You're doing fine."

"Hinata keeps saying that..." he continued, switching between looking at the camera and back to her face. "She says that BB Creams are very great."

"It covers pretty well with only one layer, sometimes."

"Yeah, totally!" He had no idea what that means, but sounds good. "Though, I honestly don't see difference, since your face is so clean."

"Keep going, you silly."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled again, showing satisfaction with his work. "Foundation done, I guess. Now it's time for..." he searched on the case. "Is this... Foundation again? But in a small glass."

"It's called _concealer_."

"What? But it's just the same as foundation!"

"Will you use it?"

"I have no idea how to, so no," he laughed and put it back in the case. "Let’s skip to your eyes."

"Oh, good! Which colors do you want to combine?"

"I've always been a fan of orange and blue."

"Oh my God," Hinata put her hand in front of her mouth and laughed louder this time. "Okay. Okay, go on. I won’t stop you."

"My favorite girl in my favorite colors, sounds like a good idea for me. But I think your eyes would look better with dark eyeshadow, hm?"

"Hm, I never tested it."

"That's because Hinata is a fan of the 50's, I guess," Naruto explained and looked at the camera again, showing a smirk. "She loves doing that thing with the eye, I guess it's called _wing_ or something, and putting a very powerful tone of red in her lips."

"Powerful tone..." Hinata repeated, amazed by the description.

"Yeah, it makes you look older. Like, good older. Not saggy and flaccid older. Even though I do bet you'll be looking hot when you get there..."

"Naruto, _focus_." She giggled.

"Okay, sorry. Oh! How about silver and black? This is nice."

"Go ahead."

"Okay. I'm applying both eyeshadows and they're from... _MAC_? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it looks like."

"Yeah, but who's Mac? Or maybe are initials for something, like MP3?"

"Just keep going."

"Okay. I'm going to apply silver in the inner eyes and then black after. It's going to be _beautiful_!"

A few seconds later, Naruto widened his eyes again. Maybe that was _too much_ of silver and black. When Hinata opened her eyes again, she looked like a panda.

"I'm excited to see the results." She muttered and chuckled, already knowing it would be tragic. "What now?"

"There's a pink eyeshadow I'd like to try!"

"Naruto, this isn't eyeshadow. It's _blush_."

"Why would anyone try to _fake_ they're blushing?! Blushing is already so embarrassing!"

"They say it's because you look a bit healthier. Especially because I'm very pale, I enjoy it quite a lot."

"You're crazy," Naruto said as he used a brush on her skin this time, careful not to hurt her face. "I'm going to record some dirty stuff and keep you listening to it all day so you'll be blushing naturally."

"Don't be so bold," she slapped his arm lightly, giggling again.

"What is this?" He asked with a serious tone, holding something small in his hand. Hinata took a look quickly and smiled.

"Eyeliner," the brunet replied.

"Guess it's for... your eyes..."

"Yes."

"But I used black eyeshadow already. This eyeliner won't make any difference."

"Then don't use it."

"But I want to!"

Hinata frowned – _huh, how?_ Then, she saw a huge smile on her boyfriend's face. The smile that is explicit he has something in his mind, might be a good plan or a big, big mistake. As usual, it's Naruto Uzumaki, after all – he's unpredictable.

But Hinata saw that coming.

A few seconds later, she turned back to the camera and rolled her eyes, still smiling – she couldn't be mad at him. Even though she did look like a panda. Like Frankstein, but cuter. With catwiskers made with eyeliner, but it's drawn on her cheeks this time. There were three marks for each cheek and Naruto was laughing, seeing that she looked a bit like him. Plus matte pink lipstick.

"Alright, this was today's video!" Hinata waved at the camera and Naruto did it as well. "Honestly, I will ask you to help me from now on," she said to him, looking at a mirror and laughing. "You're amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know, my darling," he kissed her temple and grimaced right after, feeling the chemical taste – maybe he applied too much foundation on her, he did it absolutely _wrong_. "So, going to tag someone?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me this!" Hinata raised her eyebrows. "I'm tagging my dear best friend, Sakura Haruno."

"Oh. My. _God_!" Naruto exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "You can't be serious! Sasuke will- and Sakura-chan will- oh my God! You show no mercy, Hinata…"

"Thank you for watching!"

 

xXx

 

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling Sakura's hands on his shoulder as she watched the video with him. She knew the answer, and she was ready to whine and cry and roll on the floor if needed.

"Sakura-"

"But Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't-! And you-!" then, a pause. Another deep breath.  " _Damn_ it, Naruto!"

 

_Hello, everyone! I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke. We've been tagged by our dear best friends Hinata and Naruto for the My Boyfriend Does My Make Up tag!_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hanamiyx  
> Tumblr: @y4ksha


End file.
